A realistic preview image of pages of the resulting product takes into account the print job specifications, print job content, media properties and finishing specifications. The realistic preview by means of the realistic preview image may be shown on the user interface as taken from an arbitrary angle above the printed end product of sheets.
An example of a realistic preview is described in patent application US 2016/0162222 However such a preview takes only into account rectangular stacked ordinary sheets and not all visual aspects of the print product.
Sheets of media are used to print pages of content on at least one side of the sheet.
A sheet has two sides which may be printed upon. These two sides are hereinafter referenced to as pages of the sheet.
When a sheet is processed single-sided, content is either printed on a front page or on a back page of the sheet.
When a sheet is processed double-sided, content is printed on the front page and on the back page of the sheet.
It is an object of the invention to establish a more accurate preview on the resulting product of printed pages of sheets of a print product.